To test whether an integer, $n$, is prime, it is enough to be sure that none of the primes less than or equal to the square root of $n$ divide $n$. If you want to check that a number between 900 and 950 is prime with this rule, what is the largest prime divisor you need to test?
Solution: You need to test the primes less than a number between $\sqrt{900}=30$ and $\sqrt{950}<31$, so the largest prime divisor you need to test is $\boxed{29}$.